Una nariz rota y diez galeones
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Escuchar a Alice llorar es algo que a James le parte el alma, le duele por que Alice siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, pero más le duele la nariz y es que... maldición, Alice siempre ha tenido un gancho izquierdo tremendamente fuerte.


**Una nariz rota y diez galeones.**

El aire frío se colaba por los rescoldos de la habitación, ahí estaban, la mitad de los integrantes de la orden, reunidos en medio de una chimenea encendida y media docena de vasos de whiskey de fuego, Moody daba vueltas de un lado para otro, negando con la cabeza.

–He dicho que no Logbottom. – Gruñó.

Alice frunció el ceño y Lily cerró los ojos, ahí iba otra vez.

–No me importa que tan buen Auror seas Alastor, pero si me vuelves a llamar Longbottom te sacaré el ojo bueno que aún te queda. – Replicó Alice con las mejillas rojas de furia.

Sirius, que estaba sentado con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano, se inclinó hacía un lado, para susurrarle a James "¿Cuánto a que al final cede?" que fue interrumpido por Remus, que les mandó a callar al ver que ambos estaban a punto de romper en risas.

–Creí que no te molestaba usar el apellido de tu marido. – Dijo Moody.

–Y no me molestaría si supiera donde demonios está, así que quiero que me digas donde está mi estúpido marido para poder ir y arrancarle la cara antes de que unos malditos mortífagos hijos de…–

–Woah, Alice, creó que no es necesario tanto jaleo. – Terció James.

Detrás de Alice, Mary, Lily y Benjy le hicieron señas para que guardara silencio y James les miró con una ceja en alto, no se dio cuenta que Alice se había volteado hacía el con los ojos encendidos en rabia.

James conocía a Alice desde que tenían once años, podía anticipar casi cualquier movimiento antes de que lo hiciera y sabía exactamente su reacción ante casi cualquier situación. Pero esa vez le tomó por sorpresa, porque Alice no reaccionaba así.

Alice gritaba, golpeaba y maldecía, se volvía un torbellino pequeño e imparable de ira y destrozaba todo cuanto estuviera a su paso, pero aquella vez, no tomó a James por las solapas, no acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de ella, no le siseó con los dientes apretados y no le dijo que le arrancaría la cara a mordiscos.

Alice solamente le miró envuelta en furia y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, seguido de otro que se escuchó en la puerta de la calle.

–No creo que sea seguro que vaya por ahí sola. – Susurró Mary.

Alastor se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla y tomó uno de los vasos de whiskey que descansaba sobre la mesa, se veía algo cansado, había ojeras bajo sus ojos que delataban que no había dormido en días. Dio un largo suspiro antes de dejar vacío el vaso de un solo trago.

–Ella no quiso decir nada de eso en realidad. – Terció Lily y Moody soltó un gruñido gutural.

–Claro que quiso decirlo Evans, esa niña es terca, es una mula con varita, pero solo tiene miedo, y le hice una promesa a su marido y no pienso romperla solo porque ella está haciendo berrinche. –

La sala quedó en silencio y todos los presentes se miraron entre sí, Frank Longbottom se había ido a una misión hacía una semana, sin decir una sola palabra a nadie, sin dejar una nota, ni una ubicación ni nada. Hacía una semana que Alice tenía un humor insoportable y hacía una semana que peleas como aquella eran parte de su rutina diaria.

Lily se pasó las manos por el cabello y Benjy se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras Mary hacía una mueca. Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, pero el aire estaba cargado de un montón de palabras no dichas.

 _Es peligroso._

 _Podría morir._

 _Quizá no regrese._

La guerra afuera se estaba volviendo cada vez más real, más fuerte, el miedo podía palparse en las calles, la paranoia, la desconfianza, todo estaba a flor de piel. Unos simples susurros en un callejón oscuro podrían significar la muerte de alguien.

–Creo que alguien debería ir por ella. – Comentó Benjy apuntando con una mano hacía la puerta.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada y luego James miró a Lily.

Ve.

James se levantó de su asiento y tomó el abrigo y la bufanda que Alice había dejado atrás, se puso su propio abrigo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–Diez galeones a que le deja un ojo morado y no vuelve. – Dijo Sirius cuando todos habían quedado en silencio.

Remus y Lily rezongaron mientras Mary y Benjy reían por lo bajo, para que ninguno de los dos primeros les reprimieran.

–Diez a que la trae de regreso y le rompe la nariz. – Dijo Moody tomando otro trago de whiskey de uno de los vasos de la mesa.

* * *

Maldito Frank.

Maldito Alastor.

Maldito frío.

Malditos todos los que se atrevían a caminar por ahí estando más tranquilos que ella.

Alice estaba sentada en los escalones de una casa a unas cuantas calles de donde se encontraba el cuartel, se estaba helando hasta el tuétano pero no le importaba, estaba enojada, estaba triste, quería llorar y romper todo lo que pudiera pero a la vez lo único que quería era despertar, despertar en su cama, saber que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla horrible.

–Creo que esto es tuyo. – Volteó la mirada y James estaba junto a ella, abrigo y bufanda en mano tendidos en su dirección.

Alice bufó molesta y volvió la cara, acurrucándose contra ella misma aún más. James rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a ella mientras le ponía el abrigo sobre los hombros y le colocaba la bufanda, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y para suerte de James, Alice se quedó quieta.

–Sé que no es fácil Alice. – James sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo encendió con la punta de su varita.

– ¿Tú que vas a saber Potter? Sabes donde esta Lily. – Replicó Alice con la voz ronca.

James le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo, lenta, alargando el momento, dejando que el humo lavara todas las cosas que tenía atascadas en el pecho, en los pulmones… en el alma.

–Sé que no es fácil, _Alice._ – Repitió James, y Alice le miró de reojo, aferrándose al abrigo y la bufanda. –También tengo miedo Alice, tengo miedo por Lily, por mi, por mis amigos, tengo miedo todo el tiempo… tengo miedo por ti. –

Alice volvió la vista hacía la calle, estaba casi desierta, el viento era inclemente con las pocas personas que había y su respiración se deshacía en volutas frente a ella, estaba triste… y el día también lo estaba.

–Es solo que… tengo tantas ganas de darme por vencida, James. – Dijo Alice apenas con voz.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una de ellas rodó rebelde por su mejilla, James tiró el cigarrillo, aplastándolo con la punta del zapato.

–Yo también quiero darme por vencido Alice, quiero mandarlo todo a la mierda, quiero que se acabe, quiero poder salir a la calle sin temor a que un desquiciado quiera matar a mi mujer solo porque es diferente. –

Alice tenía la cabeza entre los brazos y cuando levantó la cara, James pudo ver las lágrimas de Alice en sus ojos, brillaban culpables, listas para ser derramadas.

–Ya no puedo más James, quiero a Frank, y lo quiero ahora. – Sollozó antes de abandonarse al llanto.

James la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola por los hombros y pasando una mano por su cabello, lloraba a todo pulmón sobre su hombro y James solo susurraba un constante _Ya Alie, ya_ , le partía el corazón escucharla.

Alice siempre había sido la mejor amiga de James, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, aún recordaba aquella mata de pelo rubia, casi del mismo tamaño de un palo de escoba, tratando de no tropezar con la túnica que le iba ridículamente grande, recordaba su cara de enfado cuando James le dijo que parecía un elfo con uniforme y recordaba perfectamente el _cállate, cuatro ojos que tú tienes cabello de arbusto y nadie dice nada al respecto._ James supo desde aquel momento que serían buenos amigos, así como supo que esa chica, menos alta que el palo de una escoba, con la túnica ridículamente grande para ella se sentaría a su mesa en el banquete de bienvenida, sabía que sería una Gryffindor.

Y es que no podía evitar ponerse tan sentimental en esos momentos, no con Alice llorando tendidamente sobre su hombro, con el corazón partido en pedazos. Porque lo único que lograba era recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Recordaba la vez que Alice había explotado media docena de calderos en clase de pociones de tercer año, recordaba como ese mismo año le había prometido a él y a Sirius jamás tener novio, recordaba la cola de gato que le habían puesto al pobre Benjy cuando le invitó a salir una semana después de aquello.

– ¿Sabes? … Sirius y yo prometimos partirle la cara a Longbottom si alguna vez te hacía llorar Alice. – Murmuró James con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza y Alice soltó una leve risa mezclada con el llanto. James se aclaró la garganta, tratando de deshacer el nudo que había en ella.

–Alice… tu eres como una hermana para mi, sabes que te quiero y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero por favor, me estas partiendo el alma. – Dijo con la voz algo rota.

Alice sollozó un poco más fuerte y por un segundo, James tuvo ganas de romperle la cara a Frank por hacer llorar a su mejor amiga, _a su hermana._

–Smith, vas a hacer que me arrepienta el resto de mi vida el haberte entregado en el altar. – Dijo intentando hacerla reír y Alice rió, aferrándose un poco más a él.

Cuando Alice dejó de llorar el cielo estaba más oscuro y el aire más frío, la nieve no tardaría en caer y ambos tenías las mejillas entumidas de frío, James fue el primero en levantarse y le tendió una mano a Alice, le limpió con el pulgar el ultimo surco de lágrimas y caminaron unos metros el uno junto al otro.

– ¿Alice? –

– ¿Si, James? –

–Frank me dijo que estaba bien… él quería que te lo dijera, mandó un Patronus... la otra noche. –

* * *

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y todos los que estaban en el salón se volvieron a la entrada, Alice entró con las mejillas, la nariz y la punta de las orejas rojas, tras ella, James tenía una mano en la nariz, intentando detener la hemorragia que tenía.

– ¡James! – Exclamó Lily y todos los presentes miraron a los recién llegados con una cara de preocupación.

–Descuida cariño… lo… lo tenía mereci… mierda Alice, no recordaba que golpearas así… ugh, podría alguien traer algo ¿por favor? – Dijo James con la cabeza echada hacía atrás.

Lily se aproximó hasta él y le examinó de cerca, un par de gotas de esencia de murtlap deberían bastar, miró a Alice que se frotaba los nudillos y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué casi le rompes la nariz a mi marido, Alice? – Preguntó Lily, mientras ponía una mano en la frente de James para mantener su cabeza hacia atrás.

–Tu marido sabía algo del mío y no me dijo nada… hasta hace unos minutos. – Alice frotó sus nudillos, Merlín sí que le había dado fuerte esa vez.

–Black, creo que me debes diez galeones. – Murmuró Moody con una media sonrisa mientras Mary regresaba con el frasco de esencia de murtlap para detener la hemorragia de James.

* * *

 **Sigo trabajando, lo juro, estoy trabajando en ISALKAD, pero tengo que sacarme estas espinitas para poder seguir con el plan y ten{ia buen rato queriendo subir algo parecido, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, dejen su Review.**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


End file.
